


A Single Key

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Michael goes looking for sugar, and finds something hidden in Alex's cabinet.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	A Single Key

**Author's Note:**

> Not super in love with this, but I've personally always wanted this to happen for me but it hasn't LOL. So I gave the cute moment to Malex instead :)

Michael loved a lazy Saturday morning.

There was nothing better than waking up on your own, without the obnoxious sound of an alarm. The sunlight peeking through the curtains and enveloping your face with a calming warmth was the icing on the cake.

And these days, he had the bonus of waking up next to Alex.

But this was a different, less exciting Saturday because Alex had some errands to run, meaning Michael woke up a little less carefree because he was without his love.

It was around nine when Michael finally climbed out of bed and decided to start his day with a cup of coffee.

God, he loved Alex.

Even though he was running late this morning, and softly cursing Michael under his breath for keeping him up late and insisting they experiment with a new set of toys, Alex made sure to have a fresh pot of coffee brewed. And he had a plate of danishes waiting for Michael on the table.

Michael was increasingly spending more and more time at Alex’s, as their relationship continued to grow and expand in ways Michael couldn’t even explain. The love was always there with them, but they struggled for a long time with their timing and communication. But once they talked and talked enough to make up for all those years of silence, they found that existing and loving one another way easy.

When you listen to your heart, it becomes crystal clear what path you’re destined to travel down.

Michael grabbed himself some coffee, but when he reached for the sugar bowl, he realized that it needed to be refilled. Though he’d spent many mornings there, he still didn’t have a firm grasp of which cabinets housed which items. So, he started rummaging through them, and when he finally found the sugar in the cabinet above the range, a strange piece of wood sitting behind a box of pancake mix caught his eye.

It was not a food item, and Michael was reaching for it before he even thought about the fact that it wasn’t his place to examine this item that Alex was trying to keep hidden.

When Michael pulled it out, he wasn’t even sure at first what was he was seeing. The wooden piece was a little over a foot wide, and there were two hooks attached to it. Above one hook was written Alex in a fancy script, and above the other one was Michael in the same print.

Michael’s brain went into overdrive as he examined the key rack and ran his fingers over the two engraved names. Was this what he thought it was? Surely it was just Alex being practical because Michael often carried his keys all over the house, and Alex would get annoyed with the jingle jangle that followed.

But if it was something that innocuous, why go through the trouble of hiding it?

“And here I thought you’d never venture into that cabinet,” Alex said from the kitchen entryway, startling Michael so severely he almost dropped the rack on the counter.

“Jesus, Alex,” Michael breathed out. He suddenly felt incredibly guilty, like a kid who’d just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “I was looking for sugar.”

Alex walked to Michael, standing just a few feet from him with his hands shoved into his blue jeans. “I got it made at the flea market I went to last week. I was just waiting for a good time to talk to you about it.”

Michael tried to ignore the flutter in his chest and the tightening of his empty stomach. When he felt off-balance like that, he always fell back on dumb humor. “Talk to me about a key rack? What like I wouldn’t get it? Isobel Evans is my sister, you know.”

At this point in their relationship, there was no hiding from one another. Michael could pick up on Alex’s nervous energy, and there was no way Alex couldn’t pick up on the frenetic happiness radiating off Michael.

Alex pulled his hands out of his pockets and took the rack out of Micheal’s hand, placing it on the counter. He took Michael’s hands in his, fingers slotting perfectly together. “I didn’t want to scare you. We’ve been through enough, and I don’t want to ruin things or rush you if you’re not ready.”

Michael needed him to say it. “Not ready for what?”

“Ready to, to,” Alex was stammering, and his eyes fell shut for a second. “I’m sorry I’m nervous. I had a whole speech planned, and now I can’t remember a thing.”

Michael squeezed his hands in an attempt to steady not only Alex but himself. His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest like a cheesy cartoon character. “It’s me, Alex. Don’t be scared.”

“I love you. And I like you, and that’s important for me. It’s always been hard for me to let people in, and I’ve never let anyone into my home really. But you’re not anyone, Michael,” Alex’s voice began to waver slightly, and Michael took the break in Alex’s speech to lean in and give him a quick peck to the lips.

The kiss seemed to ground Alex even further as his eyes widened, and his face broke into the sweetest of smiles. “You know exactly what I’m going to ask.”

“Maybe,” Michael said teasingly, letting the word linger on his tongue.

“Michael Guerin, would you mount this key rack on the wall for me?”

If Michael hadn’t seen the Cheshire cat grin gracing Alex’s face, he would have self-destructed from sheer embarrassment and disappointment. “You’re not funny.”

Alex sidled up close enough for Michael to feel his balmy breath play across his mouth. “I’m a little funny.”

With that, Michael pulled Alex into a kiss that was all tongue and heat.

They stayed locked in a full-on mid-morning makeout session for several more minutes, hands grabbing and pulling at clothes, until their hands found their place on the other’s warmed skin. Michael would have gladly had his way with Alex right then and there, but there was still an important question he needed to answer.

“Hey, hey,” Michael said, reluctantly pulling his mouth away from Alex’s. “You remember any more of that speech.”

Alex chuckled lightly and untangled his hands from Michael’s waist to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a key, wrapping his fingers around it and pulling it into his chest. “Michael, will you move in with me?”

Michael plucked the key from Alex’s hands, rolling it around in his fingers, trying to understand how a tiny piece of brass could fill his heart with indescribable joy. “Yes! I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
